


...asking for a date

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Series: The "First" Series [5]
Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, first asking for a date, larry - Freeform, ziall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...pierwsze zaproszenie na randkę ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	...asking for a date

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam, że nie dodałam wczoraj tego shota, ale korki mi wysiadły, a router zgasł, co równało się z tym, że internetu nie było…

\- Niall, cholera jasna! Zamknij się! - Louis warknął, kiedy Niall po raz dwudziesty trzeci opowiadał mu, jak było na jego piątej randce z Zaynem. - Słyszałem już każdy szczegół i potrafię sobie wyobrazić każde wasze spojrzenie, chociaż tego nie chcę, więc zamknij się w końcu i daj mi spokój!

Niall wydął warki i założył ramiona na piersi, mrucząc coś w odpowiedzi.

\- Rozumiem, że się zakochałeś, czy coś, ale ja naprawdę mam już dość słuchania o Zaynie, naprawdę.

\- Wolałbyś słuchać o Harrym, co? - Niall prychnął, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

Louis spiorunował go spojrzeniem, podnosząc książkę, którą trzymał w dłoni i uderzając nią o głowę Nialla. - Spierdalaj.

\- Zobaczysz, że niedługo to ty będziesz tak gadał o Harrym i ja będę się zachowywał tak samo, jak ty w tej chwili. Mam na myśli… no wiesz, jestem pewien, że zaprosi cię na randkę. - blondyn mruknął, pocierając tył głowy. - Patrzy na ciebie, jak ja na Zayna.

\- O kurwa, chce mnie zgwałcić?

Niall prychnął, kiedy Louis zachichotał, czochrając jego blond czuprynę. - Wcale nie chcę zgwałcić Zayna.

\- Racja, chcesz, żeby to on cię zgwałcił. - Louis poprawił się, zagryzając wargi, żeby się nie roześmiać. W końcu byli w bibliotece, a tu obowiązywała cisza, no nie?

\- Louis! - Niall pisnął, oblewając się rumieńcem i pstrykając szatyna w nos.

\- No co? To prawda. Patrzysz na niego, jakbyś chciał go zjeść, albo jakbyś chciał, żeby sprawił, że zapomnisz swoje imię. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, przesuwając się pomiędzy regałami z książkami historycznymi, szukając tej, która była mu potrzebna na skończenie referatu o drugiej wojnie światowej. - Właściwie, to wyglądasz też, jakbyś miał zamiar zrobić wszystko, żeby tylko wyjść za niego za mąż, mieć z nim dzieci i kochać go do końca życia. - dodał miękko. - To urocze, chciałbym mieć takie życie…

\- Więc dlaczego ty i Harry, nie…

\- On jest dla mnie za dobry, Niall. - Louis przerwał mu, wzdychając. - Jest idealny, a ja… no wiesz, to ja i nie ma we mnie nic takiego, co mogłoby mu się podobać. Poza tym, sam wiesz, jaki byłem jeszcze rok temu.

Niall objął go od tyłu, opierając mu głowę na ramieniu. - Jesteś fantastyczny, Lou. Jesteś taki niziutki i uroczy, i to jest słodkie. Masz śliczne niebieskie oczy i mały, guzikowaty nosek, i świetny tyłek, gdyby nie Zayn, jestem pewien, że…

\- Nie licz na to.

Niall zachichotał, cmokając przyjaciela w szyję. - Posłuchaj, Lou… Nie doceniasz siebie i to jest błąd, bo jesteś wspaniałą osobą, najwspanialszą osobą jaką znam i najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego mogłem sobie wymarzyć.

Louis sięgnął po jedną z książek, przeglądając jej zawartość. - Możliwe, ale nadal nie jestem na tyle dobry, by na niego zasługiwać. I, wcale nie jestem najlepszym przyjacielem, Niall. Jeszcze rok temu…

\- To nie jest ważne, co było, a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr. - Niall wymamrotał, spoglądając na książkę w dłoniach szatyna. - To jest ta odpowiednia.

Louis skinął głową, odwracając się w jego objęciach i przechylając głowę w bok. - Harry może mieć każdego, ja jestem mały, słaby, nieśmiały i umiem normalnie rozmawiać tylko z moją rodziną.

\- Harry może kiedyś również nią będzie…

\- Harry jest moim przyjacielem i nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle myślał o mnie w ten sposób.

\- Mówiłem ci już. On patrzy na ciebie, jak ja na Zayna.

\- To tym bardziej… - Louis urwał, kiedy Niall uszczypnął go w pośladek, a głośny pisk wydostał się z tyłu jego gardła. - O nie, zaraz pójdę do Zayna i powiem, że go zdradzasz z moim tyłkiem.

Niall zachichotał, nadal trzymając dłonie na pośladkach szatyna i wtulając głowę w jego szyję. - My nawet nie jesteśmy razem.

\- Ale się całowaliście. - Louis zauważył, marszcząc brwi.

\- Tak… Wiesz, Lou, to trochę skomplikowane, te całe związki i w ogóle. - Niall westchnął.

\- Nie potrafiłbym tak, wiesz? Nie potrafiłbym kogoś pocałować z wiedzą, że nie będzie mój. Nie po tym wszystkim… - Louis wyszeptał, opierając głowę o bok głowy Nialla. - Nie chce całować każdego, kto tego chce, chce czegoś wyjątkowego… związku.

Niall pokiwał głową, odsuwając się od niego na kilka centymetrów. - Cieszę się, że to jest to, czego chcesz, Lou. I sądzę, że to jest to, co Harry może ci dać.

Louis pokręcił głową, spuszczając wzrok i wbijając go w koszulkę Nialla. - Wiem, że nie ocenia się książki po okładce, ale on nie wygląda, jak ktoś, kto chce robić coś wolno…

\- To przez ciuchy, nie?

Źrenice Louisa się rozszerzyły, kiedy powoli przeniósł swój przestraszony wzrok n Harry’ego i Zayna, opierających się o regał. Niall zachichotał, odsuwając się od szatyna, ale nadal trzymając go w talii.

\- Cześć, chłopaki. - mruknął, posyłając im uśmiech.

\- Um, ja…

\- W porządku, Lou. To zrozumiałe, wiesz… twój tok myślenia na temat mnie. - Harry przerwał, chichocząc i podchodząc bliżej szatyna. - Jednak, jeśli chcesz, mogę udowodnić ci, że nie jestem taki, o jakim świadczą moje ciuchy.

Louis odchrząknął, kiedy Niall opuścił jego bok, cmokając go w policzek i powędrował w ramiona Zayna. Co za zdrajca, Louis pomyślał, spoglądając w oczy Harry’ego.

\- To nie tak, ja…

\- Louis, czy zechciałbyś wyjść gdzieś ze mną w najbliższym czasie? - Harry przerwał mu, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Szatyn otworzył usta i sapnął. - M-masz na my-yśli…

\- Na randkę. Czy chciałbyś wybrać się ze mną na randkę, na przykład do mnie do domu? Myślę, że mogę zrobić nam kolację, zapalić świece…? - Harry oparł się o ten sam regał, co Louis, spoglądając na niego z góry.

\- Och, to… - Louis wziął głęboki wdech, uspokajając szybko bijące serce i drżący głos. - Chciałbym. - powiedział cicho.

\- W takim razie mogę przyjechać po ciebie o szóstej?

Louis nieprzytomnie pokiwał głowa, wpatrując się w Harry’ego jak w obrazek. Chłopak zachichotał cicho, cmokając go jeszcze w policzek, zanim ni odwrócił się i nie odszedł ze szczęśliwym “Do zobaczenia, Boo”.

I Louisa nie obchodziło to, że w trakcie tej “konwersacji” Zayn i Niall gdzieś zniknęli, bo Harry Styles, jego zauroczenie, właśnie zaprosiło go na randkę.

RANDKĘ, kurwa!

Jak tylko znajdzie Nialla, to powie mu, że od początku miał rację, twierdząc, że Harry go gdzieś zaprosi. Nie ważne, czy była to prawda, nic nie zepsuje mu już dziś humoru.

Nic.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś będzie miał pomysł na jakąś “pierwszą” sytuację Larry’ego, np. kłótnia, to może śmiało mówić!!!!!


End file.
